Just Admit You're in Love
by A.I.T. - Author In Training
Summary: I kept trying to ignore him, I really did, but his image just kept on popping back up inside my head. With those beautiful, sea green eyes, he was very hard to ignore. Curse you, Aphrodite... This is, of course, a Percabeth story.


Annabeth POV

I was sitting at the beach alone. Ugh, why couldn't I stop thinking about him? I kept trying to ignore him, but his image kept on coming back up in my head. With those beautiful sea green eyes, he was hard to ignore. Snap out of it Annabeth! He's your friend, nothing more. Besides your parents hate each other. _But you like him._ No I don't. _Yes you do._No I don't. I had had this argument with myself every night for the past few days. I just couldn't stop myself from thinking about him. His gorgeous eyes, his cute messy hair, and his smile. It always made me happy just to think about it. It's time to face the facts Annabeth, you are in love with your best friend. I sighed. What if he doesn't love me back? This was bad me, being a daughter of Athena and all, was confused. I was never confused! I always managed to keep my head on straight. I just didn't know what to do with myself anymore. I guess the only thing left to do was to tell him and see what he did. I sighed again. This might not turn out good but at least he'll know how I feel about him. Maybe he feels the same. I doubt it. Before I could get up I heard someone behind me.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be up, Wise Girl?" I knew the voice immediately. It was the exact person I wanted to see, Percy.

"Well what about you, Seaweed Brain?" I questioned him in response.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about... things," He hesitated as he spoke.

"Same," I stood up and turned around to look at him. We locked eye contact with each other and stayed like that forever or at least it seemed like forever to me. But we finally broke the silence.

"I wanted to tell you something," We confessed it at the same time. I wondered what he wanted to tell me.

"You first," He said.

"No you," I told him.

"I think I love you." We spoke at the same time again. He looked shocked, though I probably didn't look any different. The next thing that happened surprised me. I was looking into his eyes and he was looking directly back into mine. I'm not exactly sure what happened after that, but the next thing I know we were kissing. I never wanted it to end, ever. But eventually we had to break apart to breath. Our foreheads were still touching and our mouths were about half an inch apart. His arms were around my waist and mine were around his neck.

"Wow." Once again we spoke at the same time. I giggled at that and smiled. He smiled right back at me. I leaned in and kissed him and he kissed me back. This kiss was longer and more passionate. This was probably the best moment in my life and I was loving every minute of it. When we broke apart for air again we heard the horn blow for breakfast. Was it morning already? Why did it have to be? Now my special moment was over.

Percy took a step back and held out his hand. "Well, Wise Girl," I smiled at my nickname, "Should we go to breakfast?" He smiled. I took his hand and smiled back.

"Yes we should." We walked together holding hands.

* * *

Percy POV

I was lying in my bed wide awake. I couldn't sleep at all. I was thinking about her... again. Don't ask me why because I don't know. No, I don't like her. Do I? She's been my friend forever. But I like her as a friend, nothing more. Ah, what's the use. I'm just lying to myself. Yes, I'm in love with Annabeth Chase. Don't laugh... or tell her.

"I need to clear my head." I said to quietly to myself as I got up and walked out of my cabin towards the beach. When I go there I can think more clearly. As I was walking down to the beach I noticed someone else sitting there already. I knew who it was immediately. Annabeth.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be up, Wise Girl?" I jokingly teased her as my heart pounded.

"Well what about you, Seaweed Brain?" She responded back. I smiled at my nickname.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about... things." Might as well be honest.

"Same." She stood up and turned around to face me. I smiled. We stared into each others eyes for a long time. We broke the silence after a few minutes.

"I wanted to tell you something." We had spoke at the same time.

"You first." I said.

"No you." She replied firmly.

"I think I love you." Again we said it at the same time. We were shocked. We stayed silent for a few minutes, staring into each others eyes. I don't remember what happened next. Did I do it? Did she? All I know is that we were kissing, and I was loving every minute of it. But we had to break apart to breath. Stupid lungs you couldn't have lasted a little longer? When we did break apart I had my arms around her waist and hers were around my neck. I don't remember moving them. Our foreheads were touching and the rest of our faces were about an inch apart.

"Wow." We finally said. She laughed at the fact that we had said something at the same time again. Her laugh made me smile. She kissed me again and I kissed back. It was longer than the other one. But again we had to break for air. I can breath underwater but not in a kiss? Weird. I heard the horn blow for breakfast. I stepped back and held out my hand for her.

"Well Wise Girl, should we go to breakfast?" I asked her with a huge smile on her face. I smiled back.

"Yes we should." She took my hand. We walked back to the dining pavilion holding hands. Both smiling proudly. I was living the dream and loving every minute of it, no matter what anyone else thought of us.

* * *

On Olympus

Aphrodite was alone in the Throne Room giggling at what she was watching. "Finally! I thought those two would be in denial longer then they would be in love. They are so cute together!"

Athena and Poseidon walked in, arguing, as usual.

"You are just jealous because they liked my gift better!" Athena screeched.

"Please, olives are probably the worst vegetable ever!" Poseidon yelled.

"Olives are a fruit! Besides how were they going to use salt water! It's useless! The olive trees provided oil, wood, and food!"

"Water is a beauty of nature! Olives look like green toes!"

"Well beauty wouldn't really help them survive, would it? And at least I don't have anger problems."

"You are the most temperamental god I know!"

"Well at least I didn't flood a city just because they didn't pick me as patron! But why would I need to because they did pick me! And then there was the time when-"

"You are messing with the wrong god! I am going to-"

Aphrodite interrupted them before the fight could get worse. "Ahem. You two might have something new to worry about."

"What?" They spoke simultaneously.

Aphrodite smiled and pointed to the fire that they used to watch certain events with half-bloods, mortals, and sometimes even other gods. Athena and Poseidon looked at it and their faces grew red with anger.

"What is this?" Athena growled.

"What did you do to my Percy and with that daughter of Athena?" Poseidon added.

"I didn't do anything. I helped out a little on the way, but they found love all by themselves." She clapped her hands fast. She giggled and looked back at the flame.

"I am going down there to stop this." Poseidon turned.

Athena followed. "For this one time I actually agree with you."

"You can't!" Aphrodite stood.

"Why not?"

"Because they are in love! What would you do if you were in love and your parents didn't want you to be? Worse, if they actually showed up at the happiest moment of you lives and yelled at you for it?"

"That's different!"

"No it's not. Love is love. And love is a powerful thing."

"I hate to say it but she has a point." Poseidon sighed.

"Fine. But if your son tries anything with my daughter-"

"My son! What about your daughter? Why is it always Percy's fault?

"Because he's _your_ son!" They continued to argue.

Aphrodite sighed, shook her head, and looked back at the fire. "So much love everywhere you go. You just can't get away from it."

* * *

**_First PJO fanfic. What do you think? Review PLEASE!_**


End file.
